What If
by disharandive98
Summary: What if there was a way to save Harry's life? Would he trust Peter? Will it work? And who is this mysterious blonde girl who seems to follow Harry? Please read. Major spoilers for TASM 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Mr. Osborn". A masked person in a red and blue spabdex suit said, as he was hanging down from a ceiling.

"What are you doing here, Spider-Man?" A twenty something brunette boy sprawled on an almost too comfortable couch replied.

"We need to talk about something".

"I don't. Now leave". The aforementioned masked man came down and sat on a couch.

"I know a way to save your life".

"What's the use? You don't care, so you won't tell me", came the strained reply.

"I will, because I do care. But first, you have to promise me that you'll keep my secret".

Harry Osborn frowned at the request but nodded nonetheless. Getting the conformation he needed, Spider-Man, who also goes by the name Peter Parker, removed the spandex mask covering his face.

The first emotion Harry felt was shock. His best friend was Spider-Man. The next was rage.

"I don't believe you". The blonde haired billionaire said in so low a voice that his friend almost didn't hear him. "You had the cure, hell you were the cure to my fatal desease, yet you refused to help me. I can, for once, understand why Spider-Man would, but you Peter, you are my best friend, no wait, my apparent best friend, yet you didn't try even once to save me. You betrayed me".

"Harry listen to me-" but he was cutting by his friend standing up and literally screaming his lungs out.

"No, you...you don't wanna save me, you can watch me die when you yourself are the cure and you expect me to listen. I won't listen, I don't want to hear anything you have to say".

"Harry calm down". The younger of the two said and grabbed the elder's shoulders, "I have the cure and I want to tell you something, I want you to live, but for that you have to listen. After that, if you never want to talk to me, then it's fine, but just listen first, please". Through the years, Harry had figured out how to distinguish between when people were being genuine and when they were lying, and figured that his friend was doing the former. So he nodded, just barely, and sat down while the now unmasked superhero paced the floor. He had now suddenly become very awkward and nervous.

"Last year when I was touring Oscorp, I got bitten by a radioactive spider. It was just yesterday when I found my father's video where he was telling how he had made the cross genetics possible. It has never worked on anyone else apart from me for one reason".

"What?"

"In order to make the experiment work, a DNA had to be entered, my father inserted his which is the reason it doesn't work for anyone else apart from me. Anyone else who inserts that venom will die".

"And what is the solution to that?" Harry asked calmly, although he just wanted to punch the walls and drink and just cry his eyes out till they were swollen.

"Well, it's quite simple, well not that simple, but, you take

Dr. Conners, my dad's and your dad's research, make the venom again but this time insert your DNA, so that it works on you". Peter now gazed nervously at the boy who seemed to be in deep thought, and hoped and prayed that he would agree and believe him.

"I want to see the video". Harry said in a low voice.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow".

"Where?"

"You don't worry about that, I'll come to take you".

"Fine".

"I guess I'll go then". Peter said whike pulling his mask on.

"Okay".

"See you tomorrow". And then the masked super hero was swinging in the sky while his friend called his driver to be ready to take him out. It was time to see what all Oscorp hid from the world.

Peter was flying through the sky, wondering if he was doing the right thing when something out of the ordinary caught his eye and he felt his spidey senses going off. He dived down, webbing himself to a building and pulling himself up, the night sky not effecting his enchanced eyesight.

He landed softly and saw a group of about five men cornering a blonde girl in an alley. He shook his head at the scumbags and webbed one of the men, pulling him backwards, crashing him into the opposite wall.

"Hello criminals, hello pedestrian". He said, greeting everyone, the latter being the almost victim. "Looks like you weren't taught how to respect women". And in the next instant, three more men were webbed to the wall as the last one attempted to run.

'Attempted' being the keyword. Before he could go a lot further, a web was shot at his back and was attached to the wall while another web attached him to the opposite wall so he was left in between.

"Are you alright there?" He aaked the girl who was bent down, picking up her purse and phone.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for...that". She said pointing towards the men and got up. She had straight blonde hair, brown eyes hidden behind a pair of thick glasses and was wearing a pair of green leggings and a black t-shirt.

"That's my job. Want me to walk you home?"

"Uh...no it's fine, I've already taken a lot of your time. I'm sure there are more people you can help and I'll just walk on a crowded street".

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"Alrighty, bye". And with that he was back in the air and Max was left staring into the air where he went, he really didn't have to do it, she thought and in the next minute, she had taken the wallets of all the men, counted the money, slipped the wallets back in and walked away with a smug smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Max sighed as she walked in the diner and sat in her regular booth. She was exhausted as she hadn't gotten nearly sleep the night before, having been saved by Spider Man. She was in some sort of trance, if only he had known that he had saved the wrong person; she thought as she ordered a coffee and pancakes; thanks to the same Spider Man, she had enough money to afford both at the same time with the money she took from the men.

She thought back to last night yet again, involuntarily, and realised that if the aformentioned 'hero' hadn't come at the right time, she probably wouldn't have been in the condition to have a breakfast on this particular morning, let alone a lavish one.

She removed her physics text book from her bag, crossed her legs and did her best to ignore the noise around herself. Just because she was used to it did not mean that she liked it, at all. She did her best to concentrate on her book, which eventually proved to be useless as a boy came in and sat across her. Normal height, slightly long brown hair, on a boy anyway. He took off his shades and kept them on the table.

"Here's you order Max". The brunette looked up at the sound of her name.

"Thanks Diane".

Diane nodded and then looked at the boy opposite Max.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked pretty boy. It suited him way more than what his name was, Max thought.

"A coffee would be nice". His voice was raspy as he spoke, as if he hadn't slept in a long time, and he probably hadn't m his eyes had a reddish tinge in them with small bags under his eyes. He looked tired, but more than that, he looked defeated, as if he had given up, lost all hope and Max already hated him a little.

Diane left after taking his order and Max picked up her coffee while scanning her notes. It was not much longer when the boy started tapping his fingers against the desk.

Max took a deep breath, she generally didn't get angry easily, but men irritated her to no end, even seemingly harmless boys. She forced herself to take deep, calming breathes as she barely containd her anger. She closed her eyes for some time but when even that didn't seem to work, she glared at the guy opposite her and he quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Can you please stop with the incessant tapping?" Max asked as politely as she could, her irrational anger and the noise around her not helping her at all.

"Or what? Are you going to glare me to death?"

"If I can", Max replied.

"Well then it's comforting for me to know that you probably can't".

"Well that's so good for you, isn't it? But unfortunately for me, you tapping your fingers away to glory restricts me and makes it difficult for me to comprehend what I'm reading".

"Are you sure it's me? And not the hundreds of people in the cafe or your low IQ".

Max could now feel her anger flaring to a limit it had only reached once in her life. But she forced herself to calm for the uptenth time that day.

"I'm sure that no matter how low my IQ is, it is higher than yours". His face fell and Max felt triumph burst inside her chest at his dissapointed face. "And no, the hundreds of people around here are not nearly as annoying as you are."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He asked.

"It's an insult", Max replied.

"Well, you said it, so I'll take it as a compliment, anyways".

Max was just about to reply when Diane then brought back his coffee and Max decided to study something, not talk to the boy. He infuriated her anyway.

Max had just started concentrating and grasping what was written in her notes while having a pancake, when the tapping began yet again.

"Tell me something, who said that you could sit here?" Max asked feeling particularly defeated, she had lost the energy to be angry.

"No one did, why? Do you own the booth?"

"No, but will you please just stop with the tapping?" Max asked rhetorically, almost pleading him, as she looked down in her notes, knowing he wouldn't stop.

But to her immense surprise, he did. Max almost thanked him when she realised that he hadn't done any favour on her. He had irritated her to no ends, so it was his responsibility to stop. But a small voice in her head said that he didn't really have to, he probably wanted to.

It was then that another brunette boy entered Max's vision and tap the guy who was sitting opposite her on the shoulder.

"Peter".

"Hey Harry". The new boy said, he was slightly taller than...Harry.

"Let's go", Max felt something akin to relieve as he said it but there was something inside her, a stupid sixteen year old girl, who didn't want Harry to go. "It was nice chatting with you Max. I hope I'll see you again".

"Well, unfortunately for you, I don't".

"We'll see". He picked up his shades and gestured the other boy to walk ahead of himself and threw Max a smile as he left.

Max sighed, finished her pancake and put the book back in her bag as she made her way out. The first thing she saw when she came outside was the giant building of Oscorp. The moment she saw the building, she felt something similar to anger, disgust and hatred rise inside herself and had to practically physically restrain herself to throw a stone at the building and burying her feelings for another day, walked away.

A/N - Hey everyone, if there is anyone reading, I'm sorry for updating so late, but life happens. I'm also sorry for accidently wrote that Harry was blonde and that Max too i s blonde, when they are both brunettes, I have rectified that mistake now.


End file.
